


What happens next

by Malecalltheway



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brienne and her squire didn't come to the rescue of Sansa in Season 6? What if she was taken back to Ramsay along with Theon aka Reek? What will Ramsay do to the both of them? Will Sansa learn to love Ramsay or hate him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and found

When the hounds began to sniff Sansa she knew she was in big trouble. They knew who she was and now she was screwed and was going to be taken back to Ramsay. Her abusive husband. Sansa just wanted to cry and scream but she wouldn't give Ramsay's men that satisfaction of watching her be weak. Sansa looked at Theon and he had his head down, he tried to save her but she ended up getting caught anyway. She knew that Ramsay would have punishments for them both. She was pulled to her feet by one of his men as Theon was being chained. She was thrown on one of the horses and they took off towards Winterfell. Sansa began to silently cry because she knew she was in deep trouble. She didn't know how long that they have rode but before she knew it, she was back at Winterfell.

She instantly saw Ramsay and she knew she was in trouble. But first he went to Theon and yanked him to him.

"Why have you taken my wife?" Ramsay demanded.

"She deserved a life away from you" Theon spat. This is the first time he has stood up to Ramsay and knew he'd be in trouble for it and Sansa knew it. She felt awful for bringing Theon into this.

"Take my wife to our chambers, now!" Ramsay demanded his men. One of the men grabbed her off the horse and dragged her away from the scene. When she turned around Theon had just been hit by Ramsay and she felt extremely awful now. This was her fault and no one else's. She finally arrived at her chambers and was thrown into the room and she knew that the man who had taken her there was standing guard. She held in her tears, she would not cry.

*With Ramsay and Theon*

Theon was thrown into the dungeon by Ramsay, his men stood watching as he made a point to this disgusting creature. Theon would not give up his dignity much longer and would do everything in his power to protect Sansa from this monster that stood before him.

"Who threw Myranda off the tower?" Although Ramsay knew it was Theon, he just wanted to hear it from the pest.

"I did" Theon said with confidence. Ramsay nodded his head and looked at his men.

"Beat him until he passes out, I shall go take care of my wife" Ramsay then left after that. He stomped his way out of the dungeons but smirked when he heard Theon screaming and begging for mercy for Ramsay's men to stop their assault.

*With Sansa*

She didn't know how long she had been there but she knew for a fact that when she heard Ramsay's voice outside her door that she was in big trouble. He walked in and had a calm look on his face.

"I want to hear it again, who killed Myranda?"

"Theon" Sansa admitted to her husband.

"You do know that no matter how many times you escape I will find you and bring you back?" Ramsay walked closer to Sansa.

"Yes" she looked down at her feet. She saw Ramsay getting closer but he stopped when he heard the door being knocked on. She looked up to see one of the guards standing there.

"What?!" Ramsay shouted.

"Your father wanted me to tell you that Lady Walda had her child. It's a boy" the guard spoke the words that Lord Roose wanted him to say to Ramsay.

"Leave" Ramsay said after a moment of silence. When the guard left he looked to Sansa and pulled her closer to him.

"Get on the bed now" Ramsay demanded. He needed a son more then ever now. Sansa went over to the bed and sat on top of it. Ramsay stood in front of her and pushed her so she was laying on her back. Sansa knew what was going to happen since she had heard the announcement that Lord Roose had a son and now Ramsay was in trouble and needed to act fast. Ramsay undid the belt on his pants and let his pants drop to the floor, He spread Sansa's legs open and before she knew it he had entered her and she couldn't help but close her eyes. "Open your eyes" he demanded. Sansa slowly opened her eyes and was forced to look into Ramsay's eyes as he fucked her. He went harder and faster and she felt disgusted in herself, but she was defenseless.

*A few hours later*

Sansa didn't know how long Ramsay was on top of her fucking her but it finally ended and when she looked out to the window it was already dark outside. Ramsay laid next to her and she was afraid to move because she didn't know what he was capable of doing to her. She felt the bed move and before she knew it, his eyes were looking into hers. His hand went to her stomach.

"I know for a fact now that you will be pregnant and it better be a boy" Ramsay said as calm as he could but the threat was still there. Sansa could only nod her head to him.

"What about the fact that your father had a son?" Sansa asked, Ramsay could only smirk at her.

"I'll take care of that, you just work on carrying a son for me" was all Ramsay said before he kissed her lips and continued to fuck her once more.


	2. A month later

It had been a month of countless fuckings, Ramsay made sure to be easy but also possessive when he fucked Sansa every night and sometimes during the day. She had grown close with one of the guards without Ramsay knowing, apparently the guard knew her father and was waiting for the day that a Stark returned to Winterfell. He kept her updated on what Ramsay was doing and who he was doing it with. Apparently Ramsay focused more on an heir then fucking a whore. She thought it was because of the fact that Theon had killed Myranda but she couldn't be sure on that. Sansa was taken from her thoughts when she felt her stomach turn and she went to the pot and emptied the breakfast she had earlier. She knew right then and there that she was with child. When she was done she hurried to wipe her mouth and there was a knock on her door. In came one of her maiden's.

"Hello Lady Sansa" she greeted with a smile. The woman's name was Natasha and was one of the maidens that Sansa could stand. "I've come to bring message that your husband would like you to meet him in the dungeons" Natasha had a scared look on her face and Sansa knew why.

"Can you fetch my cloak?" Sansa asked.

"Of course" Natasha went to grab Sansa's cloak and helped put it on. When Natasha went to tie it, she noticed Sansa's breasts. "Are you pregnant?" Natasha asked.

"I believe so, but how did you know?"

"Your breasts look like they got bigger" Natasha answered.

"Oh god Ramsay is going to find out" Sansa sat on the bed and began heaving.

"Not if you keep your chest covered" Natasha said as she began fixing the cloak so no one could notice her growing chest. When Natasha was sure no one would notice she let Lady Sansa leave to meet her husband. Sansa walked to the dungeons where Ramsay stood waiting for her to come. He held out his arm for her to take and she took it but remained the hold on her cloak. Ramsay led her towards where Theon was at and when she saw the way he looked after being locked up for a month and being tortured, Sansa felt her stomach twist and she knew what was going to happen. Ramsay was going to find out she was pregnant and she'd be in trouble for not telling him. She let go of Ramsay's arm and went to the corner of close to her and emptied her stomach some more. Her hair was pulled back so it didn't get in her way. She felt Ramsay staring at her as she continued to vomit, but when she was done, she looked to her husband.

"Are you pregnant my dear?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"I believe so yes" Sansa replied.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning before you called for me" Sansa was honest and Ramsay could see that.

"Wonderful, now I can take action" Ramsay said to his wife.

"What do you mean?" Sansa was confused. Didn't he want the child?

"Don't worry my dear, you'll find out soon enough" Ramsay said as he helped Sansa stand on her feet. "Now go back to our chambers and relax. I'll be there when I am finished."

*A little while later*

Sansa sat by the window in her and Ramsay's chambers. After the first night he fucked her continuously he insisted she stay there with him, so now all of her things were in Ramsay's room which made that her room as well. The young Stark girl heard the door open and close and she looked to see Ramsay standing there. There was blood on his cloak and she looked to his smirking form.

"What happened?" She asked as she stood up from the window seat. He walked closer to her until he was right in front of her.

"I killed my father, my stepmother, and my little brother" Ramsay said with the smirk still on his face. "But if anyone asks my father and wife were poisoned by my father's enemies and my little brother died from frostbite" Ramsay continued. Sansa backed up and wrapped her arms around her stomach to protect the child. "I'm not going to harm you or our child Sansa."

"How do I know that? You killed your father and brother not to mention stepmother. Why wouldn't you kill me and our child?"

"Because we're the rulers of the North now. I need you by my side and I need an heir for them to take me seriously"


	3. Some Humanity?

Sansa was throwing up in the bucket by her bed. Ramsay wasn't there when she woke up and she was highly glad because she didn't want him to see her throwing up from their child that was growing inside of her. When she was throwing up she felt someone pull her hair back and she wasn't thinking about who it was. She assumed it was one of her ladies in waiting. When she finally done throwing up she was handed a cloth and she wiped her mouth of any throw up that was still on her mouth. When she turned to look she was surprised and shocked to see Ramsay standing there looking at her. She stood up and he handed her a cup of wine to drink which she gladly took and took a giant gulp of it.

"I thought you had business to attend to?" Sansa asked.

"I did, I told all of the North that you were with child and that my father and his wife had met their terrible end. So now the people will cherish us" Ramsay said with a smirk of his own. One of his famous smirks that always makes people scared and run to the hills.

"I see" Sansa said to her husband. They heard commotion and a guard came into their room.

"What?!" Ramsay yelled at the guard.

"There is a man here saying he wants an alliance with the North" Ramsay smirked and held his arm out to Sansa which she took. The two walked to their throne room and sat there waiting to see what kind of person would want an alliance with them. It turned out that it was someone who was once an alliance of house Stark but now wanted to be alliance with house Bolton.

"And why should I trust you?" Ramsay asked.

"I have a gift for you" the man gestured for his guard to allow two unknowns who had bags over their heads

to see once again. Sansa gasped when she saw her younger brother Rickon and a woman who she had not met before.

"Rickon!" Sansa gets up from her chair and tries to run to her brother but is held back by Ramsay.

"Sansa!" Her little brother yells and tries to reach her but is held back by one of Ramsay's men. Osha tried to get Ramsay's men off of Rickon but was also held back. Sansa turned to Ramsay who was looking at her.

"Please don't kill my little brother" she begged.

"How is the North supposed to take me seriously if a male heir comes back to the North?" Ramsay asked.

"Ramsay I'm older then him, technically I am the heir after Robb died and we're married so that makes this own throne, please don't kill my brother" Sansa had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"And why should I?" Ramsay asked.

"Let's make a deal then" Sansa sniffled. She knew that this could work or it could not work.

"What kind of deal?" Ramsay was intrigued now.

"Let Rickon live and if the baby is a girl I'll let you kill him but if it's a boy you let him live" Sansa had seriousness in her eyes.

"Deal" Ramsay smirked. "Let my wife's brother go" he ordered his men. "But take the woman to the dungeon until I tell you to let her out" and with that Osha was sent away while Rickon stood there. Ramsay let Sansa go and she instantly ran to Rickon and hugged him for dear life. The two were sobbing away and Ramsay watched the siblings reunite. He's never seen such love in their eyes.

"Are you alright?" She pulled back to make sure her brother wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine, I missed you Sansa" Rickon sobbed.

"I missed you too" Sansa sobbed and kissed his forehead. Ramsay walked over to them and Sansa looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't throw him in the dungeon."

"And what would you like me to do with him?" Ramsay asked.

"Put him in a room guarded. Please Ramsay" Sansa held onto Rickon tighter. Ramsay looked at them who looked at him with hope in their eyes. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, but you owe me Sansa" his wife nodded to him and Ramsay gestured to the guards to take Rickon away. Rickon sobbed for Sansa but she was held back by Ramsay. "You'll get to see him later, now I believe you owe me."

"What do you want me to give you?" Sansa asked.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramsay threw Sansa on the bed and lifted her dress up to her thighs and pulled down her hand made underwear. He undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. He undressed himself and stepped out of his pants and hovered over Sansa, he positioned himself before he entered her. He made sure he was gentle because he didn't want to hurt his baby. He pounded into her at a steady pace. Sansa tried not to enjoy it but she couldn't help it, he was skilled in the art of sex and she cursed at him everyday for it.

"You like this wife?" Ramsay asked as he looked her dead in the eyes and continued to fuck her. He knew the truth and smirked because of it.

"Yes" she moaned when he hit her g-spot.

"Good" he said as he lowered the top of her dress and played with her breasts which caused her to pant and moan at the same time.

Ramsey loved to torture his wife in the art of sex and Sansa knew all about it. She now hoped and prayed that her child would be a son so her little brother could live. That's what he deserved, he deserved to live a long and happy life with someone to love him and have plenty of children. Sansa felt Ramsay biting her neck and she moaned louder before she flipped him over so she was on top. Ramsay looked at her shocked and kind of angry but when she started to move on top of him and use his chest to steady her, he couldn't help but moan. He never once let anyone take control like this and if he did he made sure it was rough and the woman was at his complete and utter mercy. But Sansa was different, he needed her for heirs and to secure his throne in the North. The two continued to have sex for the rest of the day.


	4. I'm sorry

It had been two weeks since Rickon had been brought back to Winterfell and two weeks since Sansa had last seen Ramsay. After they had sex that day, he went out on a hunt with his men and haven't been back since. She was hoping and praying that he didn't return but she knew that he would be hard to kill. Sansa was currently with her little brother watching him eat his dinner.

"I'm so sorry" Sansa apologized again. Ever since she made the deal with Ramsay she has done nothing but apologize.

"Stop it Sansa, you gave me more time to live. Hopefully if the baby is a girl then he'll still let me live" Rickon wouldn't admit it but he hoped Sansa was pregnant with a son so he could still live and be with his family.

"Hopefully" Sansa had nothing but hope and she would not give up hope either. Right at that moment there was a knock on the door before one of the guards came in.

"Lord Ramsay has returned and would like his wife to meet him in your chambers" the guard relayed the message. Sansa hugged her baby brother and got up and left the room with the guard following her.

*With Ramsay*

Ramsay had returned to Winterfell after his hunt for animals. He had been gone two weeks and couldn't wait to see his beautifully wife. Yes, he thought she was beautiful but anyone with eyes would notice that. At that moment a guard brought in Osha. He had requested her and for Sansa at the same time.

"Hello my Lord" she said seductively. Ramsay had to keep in an eye roll. Sansa walked in and looked confused at what she was seeing. Osha was as well.

"You requested to see me?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, well Sansa I wanted you to meet my new mistress" Ramsay pointed at Osha and Osha looked relieved because she didn't want to die but she did want to kill the bastard and take the Starks far from here. "Come here and pleasure me new mistress" it wasn't a request. Osha nodded and walked over to him and lifted her dress up and placed herself on his dick that she had released from his pants. She lowered herself onto him and Sansa knew she was being forced to watch.

"Thank you my Lord" Osha said as she moved with him.

"For what?" He asked amused.

"For sparring me, I know I wronged you but I was forced to help the Stark boy" Osha lied and Ramsay knew.

"You know, when I was torturing my puppet he told me things. A lot of them do" Ramsay kissed her neck while Osha started reaching for a knife on the table. Sansa didn't know what to do, should she say something? Or let him die. "He told me how the Stark boys escaped and who helped" Osha wrapped her hand around the knife. "Ramsay!" Sansa yelled as Osha was about to stab him but Ramsay was quicker and stabbed her right in the throat. Osha fell to the ground dead and Ramsay looked at Sansa. The red head kept her eyes on the dead body until she felt Ramsay playing with the end of her hair. "Didn't expect you to care my dear wife" Ramsay honestly said to her. Sansa looked at him. "I care about our child, not you" with that Sansa took her leave and left behind a smirking Ramsay.


	5. Realization

It has been 3 months since Ramsay killed Osha, Rickon was mad at first but he did let it go, Sansa was bigger now and there were times when she was pretending to be sleeping she'd hear Ramsay speaking to their baby. Sansa was currently in her room getting dressed since she just woke up when she was startled by her baby kicking her. She never felt the baby kick until now. She started to tear up but then she remembered that if she didn't inform Ramsay he'll punish someone she loved. She opened the bedroom door to see her guard Edmund.

"Can you please fetch Ramsay it's urgent" with that she closed the door and walked over to her window. She leaned against the wall and continued to feel her baby kick.

*With Ramsay*

Ramsay was with Theon who was withering in pain from the whip slashes that Ramsay just inflicted.

"All you had to do was keep Sansa with me and you wouldn't have to deal with this" Ramsay smirked.

"You will ruin her. That baby will be an abomination " Theon said quietly. Ramsay dropped the whip and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"You leave my wife and my child alone Theon!" Ramsay spat. Theon was shocked.

"You love her? Don't you?" Before Ramsay could defend himself his most trusted guard came running in.

"What?!"

"It's lady Sansa-" Ramsay dropped Theon and was out the door.

*Back with Sansa*

Sansa was holding her stomach when her husband came running in.

"What happened?!" He eyed her holding her stomach. She walked closer to her husband and grabbed his hand and placed it on her growing stomach. He was confused until he felt the kick. Ramsay pulled Sansa closer to him and kept watching as their child moved and kicked all around. Ramsay finally tore his eyes off of his wife stomach and looked at Sansa who was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"That's are baby Ramsay" Sansa said as she looked at her stomach and smiled proudly. Ramsay kept looking at her and smiled a little and continued to enjoy this moment with his wife. He had definitely grown to care about Sansa and although he'd never admit it he had grown to love her as well.

*Next day*

The next morning Ramsay woke up without his wife in bed. He saw her cloak was gone so he knew she was outside that morning. He got dressed into fresh clothes and was out the door. He looked for his wife outside but came up short. He did see young Rickon though, so he walked over to the young lad.

"Where's your sister?"

"The last I seen her she was by the frozen oak tree out back" Rickon answered. He knew if he ever defined Ramsay then he'd be killed so he was stuck being civil with him for his sister and his niece or nephew. Ramsay nodded and was on his way to find his wife.

*With Sansa*

Sansa was out back by her favorite tree, Rickon was there for a little bit that morning but he left because he was hungry, Sansa ate fruit and bread that morning before coming out there. She was startled by a noise and looked to see one of Ramsay's guards. Johnson she believed his name was.

"You'll catch your death of cold out here my Queen" he said.

"I've grown up in the North, I assure you I'll be fine" Sansa said as she stood up. He walked closer to her and looked at her stomach.

"Ramsay is very lucky to have you and this child" Johnson got closer which caused Sansa to step back.

"Thank you" she said before he pulled her closer and she tried to get out of his arms. She was six months pregnant so she knew she had to protect her child.

"You're quite beautiful" he said as he kissed her neck. Sansa struggled to get away but when she saw it wasn't working she kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain. She moved to run but he yanked her by her hair and now she had a knife to her throat. "That wasn't nice Sansa"

"Please don't harm me or my baby" Sansa said through tears.

"I won't, if you submit to me while I fuck you" Johnson turned her around.

"I'm married sir" she knew he wouldn't care but she had to try.

"Doesn't matter to me" Sansa doesn't know what came over her but she slapped him in the face. This angered him more and he back handed Sansa in the face and due to the impact of the hit she fell to the ground holding her face in shock. She didn't have time to think until he was on top of her with the knife at her throat. Sansa released a sob because she knew what would happen to her. "That wasn't very nice my Q-" next she knew he was lost for words and blood was on the front of her dress. She realized the cut now on his throat as he was dying on top of her. She was confused and scared until he was thrown off her and she looked to see her husband with a bloody dagger in his hand. He looked at her relieved and Sansa got up and hugged him and sobbed. She felt him hug her back as she sobbed hard. She had been so scared and her husband had been there to save the day.

"It's alright Sansa, you're safe now" Ramsay exclaimed.

"Thank you" she whispered into his neck and in the moment Ramsay knew he was gone.


	6. What is this?

It's been a week since the incident where Sansa was almost raped. A week since Ramsay made sure that she never left his side. One morning Sansa somehow managed to sneak away from her husband when he was sleeping. She was beyond hungry and needed food and refused to wait for her husband to wake his ass up whenever he felt like it. She entered the great Hall and instantly took a seat next to her brother. He instantly smiled and she began to pile food onto her plate.

"I'm surprised Ramsay let you out of his sight" Rickon knew about what happened and he felt guilty but what's done is done.

"I actually left before he got up" she smiled guilty.

"Sansa! You can't just leave his side he'll be mad" Rickon knew Ramsay in the months being here. Heard stories and witnessed them as well. Rickon knew Ramsay would have a fit.

"He already is" Ramsay said from behind Sansa. Sansa looked and instantly felt bad.

"I was hungry and you were sleeping" Sansa explained.

"Then you wake me!" Ramsay shouted. Everyone in the food hall left. Even Rickon. Sansa felt bad now, she didn't mean to make him mad.

"I'm sorry" Sansa stood up.

"I know you are but you have to understand what was going through my mind, if I didn't come look for you-" Ramsay just shook his head. Sansa hugged him, she didn't know why but she did.

"I'm sorry" was all she could say in this moment. She felt Ramsay hug her back and the two just stood there enjoying their company. "Wanna go upstairs?" She asked.

"Yes."

*In their chambers *

Sansa and Ramsay were kissing intensely. Sansa could blame her wanted her husband on her hormones but that would be lying to not only herself but him as well. Ramsay was the same way, he knew that he was falling in love with his wife and he knew eventually it would be noticeable. Because Sansa is bigger, she has to be on top, Ramsay isn't a fan of the bottom unless he is inflicting pain, but he makes the acception for his wife. Ramsay undid his pants and let them fall to the ground. Somehow he managed to get them off when he was still kissing his wife. Sansa pulled away and took off her husband shirt and threw it anywhere in the room. Ramsay turns Sansa around and rips the back of her dress.

"Ramsay" Sansa gasped.

"Too much clothes my wife, now on the bed on your hands and knees, I don't want you on top tonight" Ramsay was going to fuck her delicious pussy from behind, that way he was still in some kind of control. Sansa stepped out of her dress and did what her husband told her to do. Ramsay came up behind her and instantly put his dick in her pussy. Sansa gasped at the contact. With her being pregnant she became more hornier and Ramsay had no problem with this. "You like this wife? You like when I fuck your pussy?" Ramsay went a little bit harder but not to hard to hurt their child.

"Yes" Sansa moaned. She gripped the fur on her bed and when Ramsay would thrust into her, she'd thrust back into him and the two would moan together.

"Fuck Sansa" Ramsay towered over her so he could kiss her neck and he let his left hand hold him up while the right was playing with Sansa's swollen titis. Ramsay knew that not only did this bring her pain but pleasure as well and he liked the fact that her beautiful breasts got bigger with her being pregnant.

"Ramsay" she moaned loud when he hit her g-spot over and over again. All that could be heard in the room is skin clapping together and the moans from the two. Ramsay felt her walls clench around his dick and he was about to come as well. "Ram-msay, make me come" Sansa said as she laced her left hand fingers with his left hand fingers. They were both holding onto each others hands like they would leave the other when they both came at the same time. Both moaning each other's name. When Ramsay rode out both their organisms, they sat their in that position for god knows how long before they both collapsed next to one another and Ramsay pulled the fur over them both. They laid on their sides facing one another. "What?" Sansa asked when she realized he was staring at her hard.

"Nothing" he shook his head. Sansa got closer and put her right hand on his face and he grabbed her wrist. "It's okay."

"No it isn't" Ramsay got off the bed and hurried to put on his pants. Sansa got off the bed as well and hurried to put on her robe and tied it up quickly. "You don't get what it was like growing up Sansa. You don't understand the horrors of being a bastard" Ramsay went over to the window. "My mother loved me before she died and I was raised by my father after that. I was six when she died. My father raised me to be this man Sansa" Ramsay looked at her. "To be cruel to my enemies, to be ruthless, cruel, dominate when it comes to woman. To treat them as toys and prostitues and to be fucking terrible to them in bed. Do you know what it was like? My father made me fuck this prostitute until she couldn't walk and looked like death. I am ruthless to woman in bed, I almost killed Myranda multiple times because it's how I am!" Ramsay explained to Sansa. She walked closer to him and he shook his head. "I never loved any of them girls, a lot fell in love with me, Myranda fell in love with me, but they were all pawns. The need to be dominant is always going to be there Sansa, I could hurt you or the baby-" Sansa kissed him.

"No you won't" Sansa said as she pulled away. "You're nothing like him, you have done the one thing that he never could" Sansa pointed out.

"Like what?" Ramsay asked.

"Loving your child. It's okay to love this baby Ramsay, this is a new start for you. To be a better father then your own. To step up and take the time and responsibilities that this child will need when they're older" Sansa knew that he had it in him. "Don't be afraid of the unknown, embrace it" Sansa went over to the table and poured her and Ramsay a goblet of wine.

"What if I don't just love this baby?" Ramsay looked at her intensely now. She turned to him confused.

"What do you mean?" Sansa watched as he walked closer to her and he put a hand on both sides of her to trap her there.

"What if I love the mother just as much? What if I'd kill any man that tries to take her from me? What if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same way?" Sansa could not only see the love for her but the fright of rejection and the murderous if someone tried to take her from him.

"Then you love the mother and never be afraid of rejection from her because she might feel the same way" Ramsay saw truth in her words, it made him tear up a bit. He had done terrible things to her and there was a chance she loved him back. The only person to truly love him and stand by him. He had gotten to know Sansa in their time in marriage and he had to say that she was not like the others. She was strong and fearless, he loved that.

"I'm afraid" he finally admitted.

"I am too" Sansa admits as well.

"I love you Sansa" Ramsay finally told her. And he was also petrified. Sansa teared up and she smiled.

"I love you too Ramsay" neither one knew who kissed the other first, but all they knew was that they were spending the day in bed with one another showing the other how much they loved each other.


	7. In Bliss

The next few months went by smoothly. Sansa and Ramsay actually act like a married couple and people in the North see that. Sansa was getting checked by the doctor, the baby should have been there by now but it was being stubborn like their father. Ramsay was out hunting, he left the day before yesterday and hadn't returned yet but should be sometime today.

"Well the baby should be here by now, but maybe you can force it?" The doctor suggested.

"How?" Sansa was curious.

"An orgasm" the doctor said like that is the most common thing in the world. Sansa dismissed the doctor and she was now left alone. She felt her baby kicking and she wanted to meet the baby. She knew that Ramsay would most likely be upset but ever since the month before the two had stopped sex just to be safe with the baby. Yes shed pleasure her husband by sucking his dick but to be safe they made sure that she didn't have an orgasm just in case. Well now she knows that an orgasm would help the baby come out. Sansa was alone and she decided to feel herself up a bit before her hand traveled down to her pussy. She began to rub it and she moaned. Her eyes closed as she rubbed it a little harder while playing with her breast. She stopped when she heard her husband voice.

"What are you doing?" Ramsay asked amused.

"Ramsay?" Sansa stopped and stood up. She felt embarrassed and she smiled sheepishly.

"What were you doing?" He asked but this time he pulled her closer. "We agreed that you can't have an orgasm."

"Yes, but the doctor just left and said for the baby to hurry up and be born, I had to have an orgasm" Sansa explained.

"So you decided not to wait for me?" Ramsay felt a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just dying to meet the baby and I didn't think. I also thought if the baby came while you were away that the woman wouldn't have to deal with you breaking down the door again" Sansa recalled to two weeks ago when she had a false labor and Ramsay literally kicked down the door because it was locked.

"They shouldn't have locked the door" Ramsay explained.

"Yes but you also should know that it isn't allowed for a man to be there while giving birth" Sansa said amused.

"I don't give a fuck what the rules are. When this baby comes I will be here" Ramsay said whole heartily. At that moment Sansa felt a cramp go through her. She thought nothing of it until out of no where her water bag broke and it was all over the floor. Sansa was clenching her stomach.

"Ramsay this baby is coming."

*7 hours later*

Sansa was almost at 10 centimeters and like Ramsay said he was not leaving. He has not left and Sansa was glad. There was commotion outside and a guard came in when a contraction came along.

"What?!" Ramsay yelled at Edmund.

"Winter fell is about to be under attack" Edmund explained. Ramsay looked and Sansa and she smiled.

"Go, protect our home" Sansa said as she kissed his knuckle.

"I'm so sorry" Ramsay kissed her lips before he left angry. Whoever it was that was about to attack his home was going to get a painful death. He was going to miss the birth of his first child because of this shit. Ramsay got outside and saw a few trees on fire. Then he saw the dragons, three dragons and a woman with silver hair accompanying a man. That's when Ramsay knew who was there. Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. Ramsay walked closer and Jon withdrew his sword.

"I want my sister and I want her now" Jon said in confidence.

"Well your sister is currently giving birth to our child and because of this I am missing it!" Ramsay was pissed off he was missing this particular moment. A loud agonizing scream was heard and Ramsay looked before taking off running towards his home and to his wife. He didn't care the Jon and Daenerys were following him. He finally got back to his wife side. Sansa looked at him shocked.

"You're back? Why?"

"You're more important." In that moment Jon and Daenerys came in and Sansa was shocked.

"Jon-ah!" She screamed in pain. Jon went to the other side of her.

"I'm here" he soothed her.

"Lady Sansa one more push, the baby is almost out" her handmaiden told her. Sansa pushed and screamed once more before she fell back in exhaustion when she heard her child crying. Ramsay never took his eyes off his wife.

"You did great" Ramsay smiled before he kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" Ramsay and Sansa looked at the child before he was placed in his mothers hands. Daenerys stood next to Jon by her other side.

"It's a boy " Sansa smiled. Not only because she was a mother but because Rickon was safe. Her little brother was safe.

"He's beautiful " Ramsay commented.

"Well it looks like you get to name him" Sansa looked at her husband. When she was seven months pregnant they agreed that he would name the child if it was a boy and she would if it was a girl.

"Got to think"

"Jon what are you doing here?" Sansa looked to her older brother. "I'm really happy to see you don't get me wrong, just curious."

"Came to rescue you, but I also need your help"


	8. Name

It had been a week since Jon, Daenerys, and their people arrived, Sansa was shocked to see Tyrion there but she got over it. It had been a week since she gave birth to her son and a week since she saw a white walker. Yup, Jon had managed to capture one and had come to show her. Ramsay had still not said anything about what their child's name was. For a week Sansa has been calling her son cutie, handsome, etc. She loved her little boy and he was growing bigger by the days. Sansa was currently feeding her son and talking to Daenerys.

"Your son is very handsome" the Dragon queen told Sansa.

"Thank you" Sansa watched as her son unlatched from her nipple and Sansa covered up then went to burp him. He was so precious and Ramsay was already in love with their son. For the past week he has been trying to be a better father then his and so far he was succeeding but this was just the start of it all.

"Do you think your husband would agree to fight alongside my army and I?" Daenerys asked the young Stark girl.

"In all honesty I cannot answer that. My husband has a mind of his own and he could go either way. The best thing to do is not to give your hopes up. He is unpredictable" Sansa explained.

"Does he hurt you?" Daenerys asked.

"In the beginning yes, if you met his father you would understand why he treated me the way he did. You see Ramsay was a bastard, his mother died when he was young and was raised by a cruel man. Roose was literally a monster in disguise who tried to shape Ramsay as his minion. Ramsay was finally free from him when he died along with his younger brother and his step-mother. The cold is real nasty here and it was terrible. But Ramsay has been trying to be a better man to me and a better father to our son. One who doesn't treat their child like dirt. For years Ramsay has been told to do things a certain way and taught ways of torture and to treat woman like his toys and not people, but in all honestly ever since the beginning of my pregnancy he has been trying to be a better man. A man that my son and I need" Sansa explained to the other girl. Daenerys believed every word she said, even Daenerys could see how Ramsay was with other people that wasn't his family.

"A man willing to change for someone he cares for and his off spring, is a man I want fighting beside me" Daenerys admitted.

"Like I said its up to him, but I'd be happy if he fought beside you" Sansa smiled at her. "So, you and Jon?" Daenerys smiled and looked at her hands.

"Yes, he is an amazing man and leader" Daenerys told the young girl.

"Hopefully you both work out" Sansa was genuine with the silver haired girl.

*Later that day*

Sansa was watching her son sleep when she was joined by her husband. She smiled and him and he genuinely smiled back at her.

"Ramsay?"

"Yes?"

"May I please know the name of our son?" Sansa asked nicely. Ramsay smiled and rolled his eyes at her. He called for Edmund to come in the room.

"Get Jon, Daenerys, and Rickon and tell them to come here, now" Ramsay ordered. Sansa watched as Edmund left to fulfill the order and she looked at him confused. "I want them to be here when they hear the name of our little Prince" Ramsay exclaimed. About ten minutes later Sansa and Ramsay were joined by the Starks and Daenerys.

"You called?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I feel like the wait of the name of our son is over. Sansa here wants to know the name of our child and I cannot think of a better name for our son then the name I came up with" Ramsay looked at his son and then to Sansa. "My wife and her family, please officially meet our little Prince, Robb Bolton" he watched his wife's face and saw tears come to her eyes and she looked at their boy. The same boy that Ramsay wants to be named after her deceased older brother.

"Really?" Sansa didn't want to be lied to.

"Yes Sansa, really" Ramsay admitted.

"Thank you" Sansa hugged her husband.


End file.
